The Phantom Basketball
by Kagetori Tsubame
Summary: AU! Aomine found a particular colour, a light blue coloured basketball from a hidden storeroom in Teiko High School. The Generation of Miracles found out that the ball was actually a human who got stuck in the basketball. He was keeping a secret from them. They had to make him to tell the truth and save him. GoM/Kuroko Pairing not yet decided.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, is Pen-chan here. I'm a big fan of Kuroko no Basuke! The newest chapter of KnB, argh it broke my heart. Poor Kurokocchi T.T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Sorry for any typing mistakes, grammer mistakes and OOCness! A**

* * *

It was another pleasant day at Teiko High School. School lessons were going on fine and various clubs were having their own activities well too. Especially for the Basketball Club. From a distance at the Teiko auditorium, whining from a member of the basketball club could be heard.

"Akashicchi! Why did you tripled the training menu today again!? I have my model job later this afternoon!" A certain blonde hair basketball player whined to the Basketball Team's Captain.

"Ryouta. You should know what you have done." The red hair basketball team's captain looked calmly at the blonde. His heterochromatic eyes gleamed dangerously.

"What did I do!?" Kise Ryouta, the copycat in the team whined again. Akashi Seijuurou, their fearsome captain eyed another blue hair male who was sleeping peacefully on the bench.

"Aominecchi! Stop sleeping! You make our training menu tripled!" Kise rushed to the sleeping man and shook him furiously. The darker skin basketball player was pissed of the blonde for disturbing his sleep.

"Kise! Get lost! What do you want!?" Aomine stood up unwillingly and glared at the copycat.

"Stop sleeping! Akashicchi will be angry of you!"

"You're wrong Ryouta. I will not angry of such thing." Akashi replied calmly, but his eyes said otherwise. The other two male gulped.

"Can the two of you just resume the training? You guys are noisy." The three-point shooter in the team, Midorima Shintarou scowled. He had make a wonderful shot into the hoop.

"Mah mah, Kise-chin and Mine-chin don't fight everytime. You always make us having extra training." The center in the basketball team, Murasakibara Atsushi said lazily while eating a lollipop.

The blue hair ace, Aomine Daiki yawned. "Fine. Triple training menu it is. Kise don't slack off!"

"I should be the one to say this, Aominecchi!" They went back for their training. They didn't dare to deny their mighty captain.

Training time passed by quickly, everyone was exhausted and wished to go home and have a nice rest. Everyone was ready to leave the auditorium but a certain blue hair player didn't plan to do that.

"Aominecchi? What are you doing?" Kise eyed his friend. Aomine was dunking the ball into the hoop. "Huh? Can't you see? I'm dunking the ball. Are you stupid?"

"No I'm not! Why are you still training? Everyone had gone home. It's late too. Is Akashicchi's training menu not exhausted you enough?" Kise was completely tired and his stamina was all used up. Luckily his manager of his model job had canceled their photo shoot.

"I don't know… I just… have the feeling to stay here longer today. Don't mind. I will leave soon later." Aomine picked a ball and dribbled it.

"If you say so… okay then! See ya tomorrow Aominecchi!" Aomine lazily waved back his blonde hair friend and continue to play his basketball.

* * *

As he playing and forgotting the time, he somehow felt something odd. _What is this eerie feeling? Is it my imagination? Oh man, this ball is not good to use anymore. The surface of the other basketballs is getting _smoother. _It's hard to grip firmly on them anymore. I better_ _tell_ _Akashi to change the balls. _Aomine threw the basketball from his hand to the basket.

_Better go to the storeroom and find extra basketball. Hope there are still more to use. _Aomine went to the pitch black storeroom. It was getting darker now. The sun had set and night was starting to fall. _Ahh… the storeroom's light had broken. I can't see shit now. Now where's the basket?_ Aomine tried not to knock down anything in the dark. He swung his arm around to find the location of the basket.

He accidentally tripped on a ball and knocked over a pile of boxes. _Bang! Crash! _Sounds were echoing in the small room. _Ouch that's hurt…what are these boxes doing here anyway! _He found out it was just some empty recyclable boxes_. _Then he saw a gleam of light. A door was revealed on the wall. The pile of boxes had hid it well from view.

_I don't know there is a hidden room here. Maybe this was another storage room that no longer be used. Let's see what's inside. _He opened the door silently. An eerie 'creek' sound made from the door. The light in the room was on. _Waste of electricity. _Aomine wouldn't care more. School paid for it anyway. Sports equipments could be seen scattered in the rust. They were all covered with dust. Aomine couldn't but coughed. _Most of the equipments are broken. Why can't they just throw them away? What's the point of keeping them here?" _

Then, a sudden glimpse he caught an eye on something. _**A light blue basketball. **_Aomine walked forward, avoiding the scattered equipments and picked the particular color ball. _It looks new. What is this doing here? _He had a strange feeling about this ball. He shook it off. _Whatever. I did found a ball, go back to the court then. _Aomine left the room while holding the ball.

Aomine felt energetic while dunking and shooting the ball. His fatigue was gone and he was more eager to play more basketball. He felt unbelievable. _The hell training is nothing at all. _He felt that he could play with the ball forever.

He had played over time for the first time in his Teiko High School history. Even Momoi phoned and worried about him childhood friend. Aomine didn't want to leave the place. He wanted to play. MORE and MORE. He really couldn't find a reason for his excitement.

When he was ready to dunk the light blue ball into the hoop, the ball slipped off from his hand. The ball fell on the flat floor. Aomine was stunned. He looked at his left hand, which was used to grip the ball. _My hand is not wet or slippery either. What's gotten on the ball?_He didn't notice that the ball rolled slowly itself and touched his shoes. Aomine yelped. _WHAT THE HELL!? W_hy the ball is freaking here!? I swear I heard it bouncing off the court!

He stepped a few steps away from the ball and staring at him. The ball rolled slowly and touched his shoes again. Aomine repeated his action again and again and the ball doing the same thing too. Aomine wanted to faint. _A HAUNTED BALL! HELP! _When he was about to scream and shriek, he heard someone talked to him.

"It's really late now. You should go home and rest. I'm quite impressive about your stamina though." Aomine looked around the auditorium. There was no one except his self.

"Who's there?!" Aomine was going to freak out. Today must be his unlucky day.

"I'm here."

"Where!?"

"Here. Down here."

Aomine looked at the light blue ball beside his shoes. "Wha…"

"Don't scream. The security guard will found out about you. You have played over time." The sound was calm and steady.

Aomine swallowed his saliva. "Is it you?... The ball who is talking here?" It's weird to use 'who' to a ball.

"Yes. Nice to meet you."

"HOW THE HELL CAN A BALL TALK?!"

"Don't yell." The ball was calm and oblivious to the ace player's yell.

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" Aomine pointed at the ball. The ball did not have any face on it, so the basketball player cannot tell how to read the ball's reaction.

"A talking basketball?"

"NO! NORMAL BASKETBALLS WILL NOT TALK! THEY ARE NOT LIVING THINGS!"

"But I can talk." The ball deadpanned the male.

"ARE YOU REALLY A BASKETBALL!?"

"Yes I am. Please calm down." The ball bounce up and down.

"HOW CAN I KEEP CALM AFTER I SAW A TALKING BASKETBALL!? SERIOUSLY, AM I DREAMING!?" "No you're not, this is reality." Aomine was getting light-headed now. Aomine took a deep breath and faced the bouncing ball.

"Are you a ghost?"

"I'm not sure… maybe not. Don't worry I will not harm you."

"Oh really? If you are not a ghost then it's fine" Aomine sighed relief. "By the way, I'm Aomine Daiki." The ace player introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Aomine-kun. Does Aomine-kun scared of ghosts?"

"I'm not!" "But you sounded like you scared of them just now." "You…you are just imagining it! There's no such thing exist in this world!"

"Oh really? So you really don't scare of me?" The ball stopped bouncing and rolled over to Aomine.

"So you really a ghost!?" Aomine jumped.

"Aomine-kun I'm just teasing you, calm down." The ball laughed silently.

"You!" Aomine caught the ball in his hands.

"I don't think you are a basketball, you must be an alien or sort and transform your appearance into a basketball." Aomine checked the light blue ball.

"Is that what you think? I'm really a basketball. A TALKING BASKETBALL." The ball said with its calm voice. Somehow Aomine found the voice was nice and soothing to hear.

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes I have. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." The ball said politely.

"Sounds like a human name to me. Are you a human?"

"Secret."

"Fine. So, can I call you Tetsu?" "As long as Aomine-kun wants to call me that. The name is fine for me." Kuroko moved back and forth in Aomine's hands.

After a silent pause, Kuroko broke the silent.

"Does Aomine-kun have friends?" "I don't know whether those guys counted as friends or not, but I will call them that for now." He knew he always fight with Kise. He did have a childhood friend that worried about him everything.

"Tetsu. You wanna meet them?" "I'm not… I'm not ready. Maybe they would think I'm a ghost too." Kuroko felt saddened in its tone.

"Aomine-kun. It's late now. You should really go home." Kuroko urged Aomine to go home.

"Oh crap! This late already!? My mom's gonna kill me!" Aomine went to pick his sports bag.

"Tetsu you wanna come home with me?" "No I can't. I can't leave this place." "Why not?" "For some reason." "Oh okay. Let me put you into the basket. See you tomorrow training." Aomine patted the light blue basketball and left the auditorium. The ball lied silently with a pile of normal orange basketballs in the basket.

"See you tomorrow, Aomine-kun." The light blue basketball felt warm in its heart.

* * *

**DONE!Dreams just happened to let me have this inspiration. Should I continue? OAO**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm always wondering about the character song. If Kuroko is going to have duet with the GoM and well we have Kise and Aomine now. (addition with Kagami) But why not with Midorima? OAO He appeared before Aomine in the manga and anime so he should get a duet with Kuroko too! OAO But the mystery was solved now! The character song is going to release next year on January along with Kagami duet with Aomine! I know they would do that! XDDD Those basketball idiots… I love that pair! Can't wait for the song!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

Never had Aomine believed himself before in his life that he could be the earliest person to reach the auditorium. Training will be starting at sharp 8 am. Any late than that, you would be facing Akashi's red scissors. Aomine believed his captain could conquer the world with only a pair of scissors.

Now it was 6 am in the morning. _I bet Satsuki is still sleeping like a pig. _By reaching the auditorium early, Aomine had only one thing to do in his mind. That was to meet his new friend, not a human but maybe a human before this. He approached the pile of basketballs and found the light blue basketball. Is _Tetsu sleeping?_

"Morning Tetsu." The basketball moved from its position.

"Good morning, Aomine-kun. You are early." The basketball greeted the ace player back.

"Yeah… I wanna talk to you." Aomine felt embarrassed to say that.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kuroko jumped out from the basket and went into Aomine's embrace. The basketball seemed to love the warm hug.

"Are you sleeping just now?" Aomine asked the ball. "Yes. I woke up as soon as I heard your call." Aomine just sweat dropped, he couldn't tell whether Kuroko was sleeping or actually awake all the time. _Oh wait, does basketball need to sleep?_

"So, Aomine-kun. What do you want to talk about?" Kuroko asked the dark-skinned male.

"How long have you stayed in that storeroom?" Aomine felt weird to hug a basketball but he just let it be. As long as the ball loved it.

"Two years." Kuroko did not get bothered by the basketball player's question.

"What the hell two years!? That's way too long! Aren't you lonely in that place?" Aomine lifted the ball in his hands and stared at it.

"Of course I am. But what can I do? The door won't budge. Something prevented it to get open. The storeroom had been abandoned for a long time now. Nobody seems to remember the place anymore." Kuroko said with a calm voice.

"I'm sorry Tetsu. I should have found you sooner." Aomine felt sorry for Kuroko.

"Don't apologized Aomine-kun. It's not your fault. You found me now right?" Aomine smiled at the ball.

"Where did you come from anyway?" "A student two years ago took me here. Maybe he had graduated from here. I was gifted to him by his father. He joined the basketball team and everybody was laughing at him of having a weird basketball. He was too angry of it and he threw me into the storeroom. And that is when I started to stay there."

"Why would he ever do that?! That's cruel!" "I'm just a basketball to him. I didn't reveal myself so I'm just a weird colored basketball to him."

_What's the matter with people? What's so funny about a different colored ball? Some jerks there._

"That's why I'm happy to be outside again. Thanks to Aomine-kun. Your basketball play is great. I'm impressed." Aomine did not expect Kuroko to say compliments words to him. He was flattered.

"Aomine-kun. Am I boring to talk to?" Kuroko asked. "Of course not! I love everything about basketball! And moreover you are a basketball!Hahaha!" Aomine knew he was lame.

"'How much do you love basketball, Aomine-kun?"

"I love it more than anything! I can do it every day, every time! Of course I would love to have a rival to do one-on-one with him! It will be a lots of fun!" Aomine was excited.

"Fun… another basketball idiot." Kuroko said calmly.

"I'm not a idiot!" "Tell me, do you always have basketball in your mind? Not any other things?" "Yes, Tetsu how do you know?" "That's what basketball idiot only thinks in his mind." "Tetsu!"

"…Aomine-kun, you reminded me of my friend." Tetsu paused for a while before said it to Aomine.

"The 'another basketball idiot'?" "Yes. I wonder what's he doing now…" "Is he a human?" "Yes." "He must be a weird guy of talking to a basketball." "Aomine-kun, you are talking to me. So you are weird guy too." "Shut up Tetsu!" Kuroko laughed silently.

"Tetsu, how old are you?" Aomine continued their conversation.

"Same as yours, Aomine-kun. You're first year right?" Aomine nodded.

"Tetsu. Are you a male?" "Yes I am. Does that matter?" "Quite. I can't tell about your gender when you are a basketball." _Come to think of it, does basketball have gender? _Aomine scratched his head. Both of them sat silently in the middle of the auditorium.

"Daiki? It's rare to see you early today." A new voice interrupted them. Aomine recognized this voice.

"Morning. Akashi." The captain of the basketball team was right. Aomine could not get early for the training. He would always be the last one to attend the training. Luckily, he always got to the auditorium before the time. No matter how brave Aomine was, he still scared of his captain's threatening.

"Aomine-kun, who is this?" Kuroko rolled to Aomine's side and whispered to him. "Akashi Seijuurou, our fearless basketball team's captain. Tetsu, you should be careful of him. Especially when he was with his scissors." Aomine whispered back to Kuroko. "I see…"

"Daiki, why are you talking to yourself?" Heterochromatic eyes stared at the dark-skinned male curiously. Aomine picked up Kuroko and stood up, facing Akashi.

"Nothing, just some sleep talk." Aomine yawned. Akashi noticed the strange color basketball in Aomine's hand.

"Quite a particular ball you have there, Daiki." Akashi stared at the ball. Kuroko felt uneasy of the stare.

"Yeah. I found it in the storeroom. I'm going to use this ball from now on. Say Akashi, those basketballs couldn't be used anymore. I think we have to change those for news one." "I'm aware of that, Daiki. I will remember it." Akashi walked away from Aomine. "Aren't you going to change your uniform?" Akashi turned back to meet Daiki. "Coming. Tetsu can you stay here for a while? I'm going to change my uniform."

"Sure. Aomine-kun. Take your time." Daiki put Kuroko on the floor and ran to the locker room. Kuroko lazily rolling around slowly in the auditorium. When he stopped himself of rolling, somebody picked it up.

"Are? What's a basketball doing here? And wow! It's light blue colored! It's awesome! Murasakicchi! Midorimacchi! See what I have here!" Kise beamed the ball excitedly and showed the ball to the others. Kuroko was uncomfortable with the blonde's hold, plus his annoying voice.

"Arere? It looks weird. Can I eat it?" Murasakibara eyed the ball like a candy. "Of course not Murasakibaracchi! That's not a snack!" Kise protested. "But it looks delicious…"

"Murasakibara. You should know that basketball is not food. Don't act like a kid." Midorima adjusted his glasses and stared at the ball. Kuroko noticed the green haired male was holding a small pink bunny plushie. _What is that for?_

"Midorimacchi, is that bunny plushie your lucky item for today?" "Yes it is. Oha-Asa said that Cancer should stay away with Aquarius today. Aquarius will definitely give bad luck to Cancers for the rest of the day." Midorima stated. _This person is quite a superstition._

"Midorimacchi you don't have to worry about that. There is no people have the sign of Aquarius among us." Kise said happily. The blonde was still holding the ball. Kuroko smiled(We can't see it anyway.) _Is that so?_

Aomine was back from his changing. He saw Kuroko was in the hold of a certain blonde.

"Kise. Care to give me back the ball?" Kise looked at his blue-haired friend. "Ehhhhhhh why?" "That is my ball." "Ehhh, when did Mine-chin have this ball? We didn't see you playing with it yesterday." Murasakibara said while eating a pack of potato chips. "I found it in the storeroom yesterday." Aomine snatched the ball from Kise and the blonde whined for that.

"You guys better go change. The training is starting soon." Aomine took the ball in his hand and walked towards the court.

"Tetsu are you alright?" "I'm fine… just… is his name Kise? Kise-kun is annoying." Aomine laughed at Kuroko's complaint.

"Haha yeah he's really annoying. Feel free to drop yourself on his face! His name is Kise Ryouta."

"Is he a model? He has a handsome face."

"Yeah, and he would be very happy of you if you said that to him. The green-haired one is Midorima Shintarou. He will die immediately if he's not with his lucky items even for a second." "He looks strict." "He's our vice captain. Not that I care about him."

"How about the tall, purple haired male?" "Murasakibara Atsushi. He's good at basketball but is an idiot to other things. He loves his snacks very much. I bet he will marry his own snacks in the future."

"Do all of them love basketball?" "I guess so. But not as passionate as me!" Aomine grinned widely.

"Say… can I talk to Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked. "Sure but why Midorima? If you want to talk to them, you should start with Kise, he's more easy to talk with even though he's noisy." "It's okay. I sure Kise-kun would automatically talk to me after this." Aomine raised his eyebrow. _Tetsu is planning something. _"I had thought of a plan that will make them notice my presence." Kuroko stated.

* * *

Their training time had started. Akashi announced that the Generation of Miracles will be having a two-on-two mini match while his self would be eyeing the players of their potential. Kuroko whispered to Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, can you team up with Midorima-kun?" Aomine was confused. "Why?" "For my plan. Can you do it?" Aomine nodded. He walked straight towards Midorima. "Hey Midorima, can we team up?" Midorima was shocked of Aomine's request. "Why should I?" Midorima said. "Just this once. Okay?" "…..Fine." Midorima finally agreed. Kise looked at Aomine oddly. "Aominecchi! What happened to you? Why do you want to team up with Midorimacchi?" Normally Kise would team up Aomine while Midorima with Murasakibara. Akashi stared at Aomine with amusement in his heterochromatic eyes.

"Just happen to do that. Can we just start the match? Say, Akashi. Can we use this ball?" Aomine took Kuroko in his hand. "I had no opinion for that. You can use the ball, Daiki."

"Aomine-kun, can you please keep passing me to Midorima-kun?" Kuroko requested the ace player.

"Huh? Just what are you planning, Tetsu?" Aomine was getting more curious and curious now. "Just you see." Kuroko said with a steady tone.

During the match, Aomine did what Kuroko had told him. When he succeed in snatching the ball, he passed Kuroko's to Midorima. Now everyone was getting suspicious of the ace player. Even Midorima would not expect Aomine to pass the ball to him. Nevertheless, Midorima accepted the ball from the ace player. As he was trying to shoot the ball into the hoop with his perfect shooting skill, something odd happened.

The ball had disappeared. The next moment, Midorima tripped and fell flat on the floor. A loud '_thump' _could be heard in the auditorium.

_TETSU!? _Aomine tried to find his friend but there was no sight of the light blue ball.

"Midorimacchi are you okay!?" Kise ran towards the three-point shooter and helped him to stand.

"Arara, Mido-chin tripped." Murasakibara said lazily.

"Shut up Murasakibara!" The next second Midorima tripped again. He broke his glasses this time.

"Oh My God Midorimacchi!" Kise yelled and it was annoying. Akashi walked slowly towards the poor green-haired male. "Shintarou, are you fine?"

"Do I look fine to you…" Midorima stood up slowly. One of the lenses of the glasses had broken. Midorima could only see clearly with one-side.

Aomine then caught sight of the light blue basketball rolling towards the three-point shooter. "Here Midorimacchi, calm yourself for now." Kise offered Midorima a bottle of Pocari Sweat. The bottle was opened and this time it was Kise tripped. He splashed the drink on the green-haired player. Midorima was all wet now. Aomine couldn't stand it anymore and burst out laughing, pointing at the poor male.

Midorima tried to endure his rage. He glared daggers on Aomine.

"I'm sorry Midorimacchi! I didn't mean that!"

"I don't mind. Akashi, permission to the washroom for cleaning myself." Midorima looked at the captain.

"Permission approved. Shintarou, don't forget the towel." Akashi threw a towel towards Midorima. Midorima did not caught the towel and the towel swayed and fell on the floor. Now that was totally embarrassing. Midorima hastily picked up the towel and rushed to the washroom.

"Maybe today is the bad day for Midorimacchi… but strange… we don' have Aquarius around here." Kise was confused. The third and second string players were training at the other side in the auditorium. The Generation of Miracles were first string players.

"Aquarius?" Aomine asked. "Midorimacchi said Oha-Asa stated that Cancers will be having a bad day if there is Aquarius near them today." Now Aomine knew what was Kuroko trying to do. He eyed the light blue basketball on the floor and laughed.

After Midorima had cleaned his self, the match went on. But the bad day for Midorima was not yet over. He missed many of his shoots and he always bumped on other people. Guess it was really hard to see with his glasses now. More strangely, the ball kept disappearing and went missing. They had to spend time for noticing the ball. Even Aomine couldn't keep an eye on the ball.

Akashi felt the atmosphere too. He could see the light blue basketball very well. He could see the ball rolling and bouncing on its own. He didn't get surprised for that.

* * *

The match was canceled by the captain, and the rest of the Generation of Miracles was given a 30 minutes rest. Midorima went outside to get some fresh air. He was holding his lucky item. He couldn't understand the situation just now.

_Is the lucky item not good enough? Why am I still in bad luck? This is bad. I must figure out the problem. _Midorima sat on a bench outside the auditorium. He sighed. "Why is this happening?" He asked himself. But someone had replied his question.

"I happened to be an Aquarius." Midorima stiffened of the voice. He looked around. There was nobody other than himself outside the auditorium. Then where in the world…

"Midorima-kun, beside you. Your left." Midorima did what the voice told. He didn't see anyone.

"Lower your head for a little." Midorima looked down beside his bench, the light blue basketball was in his sight.

"Greetings, Midorima-kun. Are you okay?" Kuroko greeted him. Midorima jumped from his seat.

"A TALKING BASKETBALL!?"

"Haha you screamed like a girl, Midorima." Aomine came out to check for them.

"Aren't you shocked Aomine!?" "Huh? I already knew of it." Aomine yawned. "You do!?"

"Tetsu, why are you doing all this anyway?"

"Because Midorima seems to be the type of not trusting this sort of things, I have to something to notice me." Aomine tried his best to listen to his friend.

"Of course! I believe in science! And did you mention that you are an Aquarius?" Midorima calmly stated, still shocked inside.

"Yes I have." "Don't come near me." "Okay." Kuroko bounced up and let Aomine caught it.

"Let me introduce myself again. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you Midorima-kun." Kuroko said politely. Midorima felt weird of talking to a basketball, not to mention a TALKING BASKETBALL.

"I'm Midorima…Shintarou. Nice to meet you too…" Midorima felt awkward of the situation. Midorima observed the basketball. Nothing particular other than the color.

"I'm sorry for doing all that to you. Midorima-kun. Please accept my apologize." Kuroko bounced off from Aomine's hand and towards Midorima.

"Don't come near me!"

"Does Midorima-kun hate me?"

"No I'm not! Just today's not the good day to let Cancers with Aquarius." "I understand." Kuroko rolled over to Midorima. Midorima quickly backed off. "Do you really understand!? I said don't come near me!" It was funny to see a basketball chasing a human.

"Now Tetsu shall we go in and talk to the others? Oh I should introduce you to Satsuki too. She's busy today though."

"Hai. Onegaishimasu. But I don't think we need to explain to Akashi-kun. He noticed me from the very start."

"As expected of Akashi. Nothing can get away from his sight." Midorima adjusted his glasses."

"I'm not surprised too." Aomine picked up Kuroko and followed Midorima into the auditorium.

"Let's go then Tetsu." Aomine smiled at the light blue basketball.

* * *

**2 am in the morning, I have to get some sleep now. Argh exams OTL**

**Review please?**


End file.
